


By-The-Sea XIII: Sun-Splashed!!! ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Series: By-The-Sea [13]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Beaches, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift, Gift Fic, Gift Work, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Series, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Dick bring their happiness to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By-The-Sea XIII: Sun-Splashed!!! ;)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meyari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/gifts).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 24, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: July 10, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 403  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author's Notes: Written for [Me_Ya_Ri](me_ya_ri.livejournal.com) for my [2011 Summer-By-The-Sea Fic Prompt Request](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/774299.html). Pairing: Clark/Dick. Prompt: _Splashing Each Other. :)_  
>  The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)

“Well, don’t _you_ look good enough to eat!”

Dick laughed as he sauntered down to the water. He was clad in yellow swim trunks, Clark’s eyes sparkling.

“Is that all you have on your mind? Food?” Dick asked.

“I’m thinking peaches right now,” Clark smirked, eyeing Dick’s perfectly shaped buttocks as his young lover turned gracefully.

“Wow, Clark, I never knew you were so salacious.”

Dick sashayed up to the bigger man, fingering the blue trunks that Clark was wearing. He rubbed his foot along one strong leg, hands sliding up well-muscled arms. 

“Good thing this is a private beach,” Clark said, nuzzling Dick’s ear.

“Oh, yeah, wealth has its privileges.”

Clark laughed as he trailed kisses along Dick’s shoulders and throat, all the way down his smooth chest.

“You’re so beautiful,” Clark murmured. “My Sunshine.”

“So says the sun-powered Kryptonian.”

Clark smirked as he easily picked Dick up, the younger man locking his legs around Clark’s waist.

“Why aren’t you wearing a Speedo? Or better yet, a thong?” asked Clark.

Dick’s smile was incandescent. “Honestly, if I ever told people that _Superman_ was so…so…”

Clark silenced him with a kiss. 

_Very effective_ , Dick thought. He ground against Clark’s groin, smirking at the reaction he was getting. Clark was so _easy_ to get worked up, though admittedly, it worked both ways.

“Mmm, you taste good,” murmured Clark.

“Always.”

“You are one sassy tease, Dick Grayson.”

“I hope so!” Dick tightened his grip and kissed Clark again.

The force of Dick’s kiss bowled Clark over and they fell into the surf. Laughing, they both came up from the water and Dick splashed his lover, Clark copying his motion and they ended up in a full-blown fight, laughter echoing across the water.

Clark was strong but Dick was agile. He more than held his own, Clark laughing as he tried to capture Dick, but the acrobat was as elusive as quicksilver. Admittedly Clark was not using his super-speed, but he was still fast but Dick was faster.

Dick slipped under the sea, flashing like silver. Clark gave chase, but it was like trying to catch a frisky dolphin.

“Catch me if you can!”

Clark grinned and kept up the chase, finally grabbing one slim ankle and holding on tight. Dick splashed and strained but of course could not break super-strength. Slowly, inexorably, Clark dragged Dick to him.

More splashing, more laughter, more joy.

Always joy.


End file.
